A Boy, A Girl, An Open Grave
by ElectraCute
Summary: An encounter in a funeral that generated the greatest romance of all time. Gomez and Morticia's wedding, honeymoon and their life until right before the 1991 movie (still to be updated)!
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

It was a warm summer night. The light of the stars shined peacefully on the cold stone with the carved letters. "BALTHAZAR ADDAMS, 1948 – 1975" read the inscription. In front of the tombstone, the freshly shoveled soil was gracefully welcoming a large hearse made of expensive varnished wood.

A tall figure, dressed in a striped black suit, was standing over the open grave. He was a young man with olive colored skin, bright black eyes and a head of equally black hair, orderly combed and covered in brilliantine. He had a peaceful look on his face. He fixed his eyes on the coffin, smiled and whispered to himself:

"My beloved cousin… Now he will rest forever, under the earth that holds the lifeless bodies of our most treasured ancestors. May your journey be full of lovely thorns and singing vultures, my dear cousin Balthazar. Rest in peace."

He then turned around and looked at the crowd. The origins of their notorious clan of witches, sorcerers and servants of dark magic were lost in the centuries. And now, their modern descendants were gathering here, in the Addams cemetery, to honor the memory of Balthazar Addams. The image of the black clad figures wandering around brought peace to his mind and joy to his soul. He and his brother, being the offsprings of one of the few modern patriarchs of the Addams family, had inherited the mansion and the cemetery. He visioned all the funerals he would have the luxury to host. Gomez Addams was a strong and powerful man, more than capable to continue the tradition of the infamous dynasty.

Walking among the crowd, he noticed a face - or rather, the lack of a face - that looked familiar. A head of beautiful, soft, ground-long hair was having a conversation with an old lady. A smile was drawn on Gomez's face.

"Cousin Itt! Here you are! I have been looking for you!"

The hair creature, who was wearing a tall black hat, turned around. He looked delighted. He mumbled an inconceivable string of gibberish, which sounded like a warm greeting. Gomez smiled.

"Oh yes, Itt, Balthazar will be missed, but he died an Addams, and what is better than that?"

Itt replied with another string of screechy gibberish, and Gomez shook his head.

Suddenly, he realized how rude he had been to the old lady Itt was talking to. He turned to her and looked her in the eye. She was a short woman with a hunch, long gray hair and a sweet face. The rags she was wearing looked like the apparel of a seasoned witch, out in a hunt for the ingredients of her potion.

"Mrs Frump! I am terribly sorry! How did I ignore you? Please forgive me!"

The old woman smiled widely.

"Gomez Addams! You remember me? The last time I saw you in your aunt's house was when you were still a kid!"

Gomez smiled back.

"How could I forget aunt Drusilla's best friend?" he said in his Castillian accent.

"Ah... Drusilla Addams, your aunt, was such an extraordinary lady, my son! Oh, such memories we had together! But she died too young, and I'm afraid you didn't have the chance to know her well. And now her only son, Balthazar... But how would we enjoy life if we didn't know that death awaits us?" she concluded joyously.

"Indeed, mrs Frump! And I am thankful that Cousin Balthazar will rest here, near our house. I will always feel his spirit close to me. Really, did you know the police thinks I have something to do with his death?" said Gomez with a sarcastic grin.

Esmeralda Frump laughed.

"Oh Gomez, how could they think that?"

"It's ridiculous, isn't it?" he murmured. "It's quite obvious that it was the stale entrails he ate for dinner. They accused me of poisoning him. Apparently because I was the last person who saw him alive, and also because having a sword duel before dinner is considered potential motive or something"

"What a thought! My dear Gomez, people are crazy!" said the old lady with a confused expression on her face.

Suddenly, she looked like she remembered something.

"Gomez! You haven't met my daughter, have you? Oh, she was right here! Where has she gone again?" she said, searching for her in the crowd.

"Morticia! Come here, my dear! I have someone to introduce you to!" she shouted as she saw her daughter's silhouette beside a gravestone. The girl came closer and looked around her, to see the person her mother was talking about. And, as her gaze met with his, she suddenly froze.

And that made two of them. Because Gomez was also standing there, unable to move, with his eyes wide open. He could not believe the sight in front of him. Her tall, slim figure and her beautiful curves covered in the black fabric of her dress. Her skin, white like the pure marble of the tombstones around her, glowing eerily under the starlight. Her eyes, black like the deepest abyss. Her raven hair, descending down her back like a waterfall of darkness. And, more than anything, her luscious lips, like two perfect scarlet rose petals. Gomez felt that he had been brought to this world only for one purpose; to be kissing those lips.

"Morticia, this is Gomez Addams! Gomez, my daughter Morticia!" said mrs Frump, breaking the silence.

"It's a pleasure" whispered Gomez. He knelt down, caught her hand and kissed it gently. The touch of his lips sent shivers down her spine. And, at that moment, she felt that she had been born with one mission; to be kissing those lips.

"Likewise" she managed to pronounce.

"So... You are the owner of this place, mr. Addams?" she asked, trying to find a topic of conversation.

"Please, señorita, call me Gomez" he said.

"Gomez" she repeated slowly, as if she could feel the taste of his name in her mouth.

"Would you like to... have a walk around here then? See the cemetery?" he continued. "I could show you around, if that would please you" he said reluctantly.

"Mama?" said Morticia, turning to the old lady.

"Oh, you children, go have some fun!" mrs. Frump answered with a wink.

"Then, please, follow me" said Gomez, proposing his hand to her. She gave him hers, and he held it with affection. He felt like he was holding a white lily, graceful and fragile. He guided her among the graves and started showing her the statues, talking to her about his ancestors, buried under that ground, and their stories.

"Aunt Laborgia, executed by a firing squad… Cousin Fledge, torn limb from limb by four wild horses… And darling uncle Aymar… buried alive." Gomez's voice was trembling from the thrill. He fixed his eyes on her and watched as she looked at the statues in awe. He could see in her eyes her excitement and her admiration.

"It must be such an honor to be an Addams, Gomez" muttered Morticia. "I wish I were part of a clan with such a glorious history."

Gomez could not help staring at her. She had captured his gaze, and, most likely, his heart too. How could a creature so divine be walking next to him? Was it real or was he living an illusion? He made a quick decision. If it really was an illusion, he had to make it last.

"Morticia… Would you like to see the house too?" he asked, not taking his eyes from her.

She quivered. She could not take her mind off the sensation of his touch. She could not define what it was about Gomez that drove her insane. But it did, and she could not resist him. He was the most handsome man she had ever laid eyes on, and the only one she wanted to lay eyes on for the rest of her life.

"Oh yes, I would love to see the house" she said, and her soft, melodic voice echoed in the quiet night.

 _(Thanks for reading, please review!)_


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

He took her hand in his again and led her to the mansion. It was an enormous, breathtaking building. It was built out of gray stone, and the patina of time had added a special texture to it. The macabre gothic architecture created a dark atmosphere. Morticia looked around thrilled. She had always dreamt of living in such a house.

Gomez knocked on the front door three times. The door screeched and some spider webs in its corners were dissolved. A man showed up at the opening. His smile could make a normal person's heart stop, but Morticia Frump was anything but normal. The man, apparently the butler, was abnormally tall. His face looked like something out of one's nightmares. He could be a distant cousin of Dr. Frankenstein's creation. Maybe he really was.

"Hi Lurch" said Gomez.

Lurch groaned.

"Good. I'm taking miss Frump for a tour around the house. Please meet us in the living room in twenty minutes. Bring us two of those carved crystal wine glasses... And get us the finest red wine you can find in the cellar."

Morticia looked at him surprised.

"Are you planning to intoxicate me?" she joked.

"Oh, my dear Tish... I am the one who is intoxicated" he said with a promising smile.

She smiled too, imperceptibly.

"No one has ever called me that... Tish. It's beautiful. It sounds so... special. So affectionate" she said.

Gomez was taken aback by himself. Did he really give her a nickname less than an hour after they had met? But he really had the impression he was living a dream, and he would take advantage of it for as long as he had left.

He took her into the hall and then up the stairs.

"We have all these bedrooms around here... They could fit a big family, you know. But the only ones who occupy them are me and my brother Fester" he said as they were walking past the dark, dusty rooms.

"How sad" said Morticia. "Such a wonderful place to raise a family, and just a couple of bachelors living in it... I'm sorry, Gomez, I didn't mean to be impolite."

"Cara mia, your impoliteness is sweeter to me than the kindness of a thousand other people" he answered, looking at her with his eyes burning.

Morticia was not the kind of woman to express her feelings. She usually concealed them under a neutral mask, which made her so mysteriously charming. But now, the passion, the desire was so strong that it could not be held back. When he pronounced those Italian words with his crispy accent, she felt her heart beating faster and faster. She craved his touch more than anything. She felt like she couldn't even speak... But her passion spoke for her, in the one language that passion speaks fluently.

"Mon cher..." she whispered with her delicate accent.

Gomez suddenly felt his whole body burning. Just a couple of words in French, coming out of those perfect rose petals, ignited his erotic senses more than he had ever thought was possible. If he weren't the gentleman he was, he would have grabbed her and… God knows what he would have done to her, right there, in the middle of the hallway. But he took a deep breath and pulled himself together. He suggested a visit to the ballroom and led her there.

He knew it wasn't just an ordinary sexual urge. His emotions were way deeper than a common carnal desire. He felt like he had not just met her, but, rather, like he had known her all his life. He was not only realizing, but also experiencing in the most intense way, that love at first sight truly can exist.

The ballroom was a huge, luxurious room. Heavy velvet curtains, tables with silk tablecloths, expensive heavy carpets... It looked like it had emerged from a fairytale. Morticia made a tiny guilty thought; what would it be like to celebrate her wedding in a room like that?

"Do you waltz, cara mia?" she heard Gomez asking.

"Oh Gomez, of course I do" she answered with excitement. "But there is no music..."

"And there is also no need for any" he said. "Shall we?"

He slipped his hand around her waist and held her close to himself. They could both feel each other's bodies slightly shaking. She placed her arms gently on his shoulders and they started dancing, alone in the empty ballroom. He moved his face closer to hers. He could smell the ethereal scent of her hair and feel the warmth of her breath. He was certain; that woman was his destiny. He felt an irrational, unconditional love and passion for her.

But what he did not know was that the exact same emotions had filled her heart too. Her pure, innocent heart that had never beat like that for anyone before. And now it had been intruded, in the most intense, passionate way possible, by him. She closed her eyes as Gomez cradled her fragile body in his strong arms. She had never imagined that a simple embrace could lead her to such a divine ecstasy. She tightened her grip on his shoulders.

"Oh, Gomez!" she sighed.

Following the movements of the waltz, he lifted the girl from the floor and held her in his arms. She opened her eyes and looked at him with adoration. He felt like he was holding the most precious treasure in the world, so delicate and frail, that it could be shattered any moment. Without putting her down, he left the ballroom, walked through the dark corridors and arrived at the living room. Did it make any sense that he was carrying her there like that? No, it did not. But nothing made sense for the two of them that night. Nothing mattered. Just being next to each other; that was the only thing they cared about.

As they entered the large living room, Gomez gently placed the goddess of his dreams on the red velvet sofa. The fireplace was lit and the warm, comforting scent of burning wood filled the room. Lurch had apparently followed his master's orders, as a pair of carved crystal wine glasses was waiting for them on the little table, next to a bottle of the finest red wine Morticia had ever seen.

Gomez removed the cork and grabbed one of the glasses. He slowly poured the ruby liquid in it, enjoying the gargling sound in his ears. He offered it to her and repeated the procedure once more. Then, he took the glass in his hands, tilted it on both sides and took a small sip, allowing it to spread in his mouth and fill it with its sweet, spicy flavor.

Out of nowhere, they heard a finger tapping sound. Morticia turned around to see a disembodied hand, crawling its way to Gomez. Gomez pursed his lips and sighed.

"What is it now, Thing?" he asked the hand.

Thing gestured something in sign language.

"Oh well, tell Fester to deal with them. I can't handle another encounter with the twins. They have really began to get on my nerves." he answered in an irritated tone.

Morticia looked at him in confusion.

"Oh Tish, I didn't introduce you to Thing! He showed up at our porch a few weeks ago. He looked so helpless and scared. We decided to take him in, and we haven't regretted it. He's the best assistant I could ever have!" said Gomez and winked.

"Nice to meet you, Thing!" said Morticia.

Thing jumped on her lap and shook her hand.

"Thing, you're a handful" murmured Gomez.

Suddenly, his eyes lit up.

"Thing, come here" he ordered him.

Thing jumped on his shoulder. He covered his mouth with the back of his hand and whispered something. Thing gestured a response, jumped on the floor again and left the room in a hurry.

After watching Thing leave, Gomez turned to Morticia and looked her in the eye.

"Cara mia, I want to ask you something."

She took a gulp from her wine and remained silent as she felt it warm up her throat. After a few seconds, she shook her head positively, permitting him to continue.

"What are your aspirations in life?"

She raised her eyebrows in surprise. However, she did not let it show.

"Oh, well, I have already achieved one of my biggest aspirations; to finish my major on the art of spells and hexes. But I'm not done yet, of course. I've always aspired to... To find love. Does it sound ridiculous? I don't know. I just feel like, before you find it, something is missing from your life. It might be a naïve notion, but I have it."

Gomez looked at her with admiration. She was an educated witch, formally trained and with a degree. And, beyond that, she was not the unapproachable goddess he was seeing. She was a sentimental girl, macabrely romantic, and also the first to ever awaken his senses in such a way. He knew he was going to do the right thing.

"Not at all naïve, cara mia!" he said excitedly. "Oh, what would we be without love? Our spirits are destined to fall in it, repeatedly throughout time. Our bodies are created with the prospect of uniting and becoming one, under the spell of love. Love is everything, Tish. You have your priorities straight. And oh, how willing I am to validate my words with actions!"

At that very moment, Thing reappeared. He was pulling a tiny wagon that contained a small square box covered in black velvet. Gomez stood up, grabbed the box from the wagon and dismissed Thing. Then, he returned to his seat next to her.

"From the moment I first laid eyes on you, Morticia Frump, I have been enchanted" he said. "I hadn't known how dull my life had been without your presence. But now I do, and I never want to return to it. I want a whole new life, by your side, cara mia. My darling, how I worship your eyes! How I marvel at your face! How I desire to conquer your body and your heart!"

"Mon cher!" she shouted. "I've never been at such a condition before! How I quiver at the sound of your voice! How I feel my skin burning from your gaze! How I lust for your touch!"

She knew the time had come. She never doubted it. She felt that it was meant to be. Gomez brought the small box closer and lifted the lid.

Inside of it appeared the most beautiful ring she had ever seen. It was made of intricately carved silver, which elegantly framed a large, diamond-shaped black opal.

"It was my mother's" whispered Gomez.

"And now" he said, taking a deep breath, "with all the courage I could find, I ask you, Morticia Frump, woman of my dreams and goddess of my fantasies... Will you marry me?"

Morticia granted him her most gracious smile, revealing two lines of pearl white teeth between her blood red lips, as she let him pass the ring on her finger.

"Oh Gomez" she muttered. "I thought you'd never ask."

"Is that a yes then?" he asked in anticipation.

"Of course, mon cher!"

He couldn't wait any longer. He took her in his arms and, without wasting any more time, he kissed her. Fireworks exploded in their hearts as their lips locked in perfect unison. He fondled her hair as he kissed her cheek, then her neck, her shoulder and all the way down to her hand. He then ascended back up, always kissing her, only to return to her mouth and continue to explore it with his tongue. She surrendered to the sensation of his kiss. She pulled him closer and sat on his lap, never leaving his lips from hers. She wrapped her delicate arms around his body and tightened her embrace.

They now were more certain than ever; that was how they wanted to spend the rest of their lives. Every year, every month, every week, every day, every hour, all they would ever need was each other in their passionate love.

 _(Thanks for reading, please review!)_


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

Esmeralda Frump entered the taxi after her daughter, closed the door behind her and looked at the driver suspiciously. She was always suspicious of people that dressed in bright colors, and his bright orange sweater almost hurt her eyes. She watched in contempt as he was asking Morticia about their destination. The girl gave him the address and, a little later, he dropped them off in front of a shopping mall.

"Oh dear, what is this place?" whined the elderly lady. "Oh wait... It's the gates of hell. I knew it looked familiar."

"Ah, mama..." sighed Morticia. "Why can't you just stop complaining? Let's just go in there and get this over with."

"But Morticia! Look at all these people! Their loud voices, their happy faces! You brought me to the land of my nightmares!"

"Mama! Enough!" she said strictly. "And now, let's see... That boutique must be on the third floor."

After a superhuman effort not to get her rags stuck in the escalators, Esmeralda Frump grumpily followed her daughter to the big department store. "Franny's - Clothes for Special Occasions" read the neon letters on the sign above the entrance. As the women walked in, they were blinded by the reflection of the light on that sea of white dresses. Bringing her hand above her eyes, Morticia looked around for a shop assistant. She saw a chubby young lady, not more than thirty years old, with chocolate skin and curly black hair. She was wearing a yellow turtleneck, a green skirt and white, knee-length leather boots. She looked like a joyful, exuberant lady. Morticia approached her.

"Good morning" she said.

"Good morning, ladies! How can I help you?" the assistant asked cheerfully.

Esmeralda stepped forward.

"My daughter here is getting married... We're looking for a dress. Something that would suit her."

While she was talking, she could not stop herself from staring at the woman's clothes horrified.

"Congratulations! I would be happy to help!" the saleswoman answered willingly.

The label pinned on her shirt read "Rhonda".

"Thank you, Rhonda!" said Morticia, giving an angry look to her mother, who was fighting the urge to ask the poor lady why she was dressed like an upside down pineapple.

"I can start by showing you some classic designs", she announced. "Your body type can easily support any form, so you will look good in almost anything. How about this?" she suggested as she pulled a dress out of a hanging rod.

It was a full white wedding gown. The bodice was embroidered with glittering silver beads. Around the tight waist of the dress was wrapped a white silk ribbon, tied in a bow on the side. Lower down, it spread like a big umbrella made of white tulle, full of fancy ruffles. Rhonda looked very satisfied with her choice, as she proudly displayed it to the black clad young woman.

Morticia pursed her lips. She raised her right eyebrow and looked at the dress unimpressed.

"Is there anything less... flamboyant?"

The saleswoman seemed surprised.

"You don't like it? Oh well, of course, I'll see what I can do..." she mumbled, without losing her good mood.

She walked through the dresses and located another gown. She pulled it out, removed the plastic that was covering it and brought it to them. It was a simple white dress in a tight design, similar to the one Morticia was already wearing. No excessive decorations, just a beautiful silky dress. Only… it was white. Morticia did not want to disappoint the lady, who was so nice and helpful.

"You know…" she said, "I think that it wouldn't make any contrast against my skin. You know, because I'm so pale…"

Rhonda looked puzzled, but, in a few seconds, she had another idea.

"What about something… uhm… not white?" she asked.

Esmeralda Frump, who had not spoken until then, sighed with relief.

"Finally, you got it! Not white!" she exclaimed.

Rhonda went back into the sea of dresses and showed up a moment later, holding a baby blue gown.

"I think this will do!" she said happily. "Why don't you try it on?"

Morticia forced herself to smile back. She took it and went to the fitting room. Hidden behind the curtains, she took off her long black dress. Her snow-white flesh reflected the light from the strong ceiling lamp. She unzipped the blue gown and slowly put it on. How odd it looked on her… She reluctantly stepped out and looked in the mirror.

"My child!" her mother bawled in horror. She covered her eyes with her hand and collapsed on a stool. "You look like… Like a princess" she whispered weakly.

"A princess?!" cried Morticia. "Oh, mama, no!"

Rhonda rolled her eyes in despair.

"What is it that you want then?" she asked in an annoyed tone.

Esmeralda approached her and tried to be polite.

"You know, my dear, my daughter has never worn any of these outrageous bright colors in her life. There is clearly only one acceptable color for my offspring, and she has been wearing it for all the twenty four years of her life; I would suggest that we do not attempt to change that now."

The African-American woman processed the information for a moment. Then she realized what the old, witch-like lady was saying.

"You're looking for something in… black?" she stammered puzzled.

"At last!" shouted Esmeralda, as Morticia came out of the fitting room again, with her usual dress on, looking more like herself.

"Well", Rhonda mumbled, "there is something but…"

"But what?" Morticia asked worried.

"We have another department. Please follow me."

She guided them through the white dresses and then down a staircase. There was a sign above the room, with one word in bold black letters; "FUNERALS".

The place was way smaller than the wedding section, but it was definitely something. The two women looked delighted. Finally, they were feeling comfortable.

Morticia did not even let Rhonda speak. She walked through the aisles, looking around in anticipation. All of a sudden, a pitch black gown caught her attention. She took it in her hands. It was the most beautiful dress her eyes had ever seen. It was made of pure black silk. The sleeves were long, narrow at the shoulders and wider as they descended. The neckline was low, but not excessively. Along its sides were embroidered black beads that formed intricate designs. The waist of the dress was tight, with a strip of black crepe wrapped around its lowest point. The dress reached all the way down to the floor in the same tight line and widened slightly at the end. Morticia fell in love with it. That was the only dress she wanted to get married in.

"I'll take this one" she uttered.

Rhonda looked at both women speechless. She had been a saleswoman for a long time, she had dealt with a lot of quirky, crotchety customers, but she had never seen a bride-to-be wishing to wear a funeral dress at her wedding. If she did not have such a strong constitution, she would have fainted.

"Would you like to… try it on?" she stuttered.

But the old lady was infuriated.

"Now, we're not going to spend the whole day here trying on dresses, are we, Morticia? No, my dear, she won't try it on. It's undoubtedly the perfect dress for the occasion. We won't insist on this kind of details; after all, the wedding is tomorrow."

"You… you're getting married tomorrow?!" Rhonda shouted desperately.

"Oh, yes… You see, it was all very unexpected. We met just yesterday" Morticia said naturally.

"You met yesterday and you're getting married tomorrow. And you came here today to pick a funeral dress to get married in. Now either someone is pulling a prank on me or… or I've completely lost my mind. Completely!" cried the poor clerk.

"Well, my fiance's relatives were still in town for his cousin's funeral, so we thought it would be more practical to do two things at once" she explained.

The saleswoman let her jaw drop in shock.

"Please, my dear Rhonda" said Morticia in a calm tone, "will you be nice enough to ship the dress to our house within the day? Let me write the address for you somewhere."

Rhonda took a deep breath and led the two women to the cash register.

"Here, fill in this form", she said as she handed Morticia a piece of paper, "and this is your receipt. That would be 950 dollars."

The old lady reached somewhere behind the rags of her dress and pulled out a heavy pouch. She untied the string that was holding it closed and put her hand in it. Rhonda eventually passed out as Esmeralda Frump was counting her coins one by one and placing them in stacks on the counter, trying to complete the amount of 950 dollars.

A while later, Morticia and her mother walked out of the store very satisfied with themselves.

"Morticia, why don't we go for a coffee? I saw a coffee shop on the second floor" proposed the elderly lady.

"Sure!" replied the girl. "Why not?"

After they sat down and had a waitress with a judgemental expression on her face take their order, Esmeralda Frump felt it was time for her to touch on a crucial issue.

"My baby is getting married…" she said with a sigh, without cutting to the chase.

"Well, mama, technically I'm not a baby. I'm a twenty-four year old woman. At this age, I could even have a baby of my own" objected Morticia.

Hearing her last words, her mother covered her mouth with her hand in astonishment. It was true! She could become a grandmother any time now. She quivered.

"Oh, Morticia… Now that you'll move out… And that you'll start your own family… There will be no room in your life for a crone like me…" she whimpered.

Morticia realized where her mother's outburst was aimed at. She smiled soothingly.

"Mama… How could you ever possibly think that! You're moving in with us, of course!" she affirmed.

Tears of joy showed up in Esmeralda Frump's eyes. A big, wide smile was plastered all over her face. She hugged her daughter. She could hardly believe that the little girl she used to hold in her arms had turned into that tall, beautiful lady, who had enthralled a man in one night so much that he initially decided to marry her.

"I didn't want to lose you, my beautiful girl" she confessed in tears.

"Oh, mama… Neither did I! That's why I set that as a condition. I made it very clear" she explained.

When the waitress returned with two steaming coffee mugs, she found the two bizarre ladies in a loving embrace, with tears streaming down their faces, smudging the flawless makeup of the younger one. She rolled her eyes. She had been awake from 6 am and she had no energy to deal with the melodramatic sentimentalists around her.

 _(Thanks for reading, please review!)_


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

Gomez heard heavy steps coming down the stairs. He turned his head and saw his brother approaching. Fester Addams walked up to the table and sat opposite him. "Good morning, Gomez" he said as he looked at his plate with excitement, ready to devour its content.

"Good morning, brother! How did you sleep?"

"Worse than ever" answered the pale-skinned bald man.

"Splendid!" exclaimed Gomez.

"Gomez, listen..." Fester started to utter. "Your wedding came as a big shock to me. Are you sure you're ready to settle down? You, Gomez Addams, the ultimate womanizer?"

"Fester! You're offending me! I've never been the way you describe me! I've enjoyed the company of several women throughout the years, that I can't deny. But a womanizer? No, Fester, I have an honor. And also, if you saw her... I'll never need any other woman by my side if I have Morticia."

Fester sighed.

"Now that you two are going to stay here together, where is your poor bachelor brother going to go?" he whined.

"Fester, you're not leaving the house. I think it's quite clear. We have enough rooms to put up an army."

"Oh, thank God. I have been having some doubts."

"You shouldn't have. You're my brother, after all! This house belongs to both of us." Gomez reassured him.

Fester looked delighted as he stuffed his mouth with the roasted entrails in his plate. He swallowed his food with pleasure and took a sip of coffee. He then looked Gomez in the eye.

"Now, brother, since we've made everything clear, it's time for some man talk" he winked. "The girl - is she really so enthralling? How is she in bed?"

Gomez looked away. The conversation was getting awkward.

"Well, who knows? I… I didn't sleep with her."

Fester's jaw dropped.

"Gomez, I'm starting to worry about you! You didn't sleep with her? You, of all men, are the last I would expect to hear these words from!"

"Fester, she's like a porcelain doll. So sensitive and fragile... I was afraid that I would break her with my big, clumsy arms. I couldn't act like a predator. This is the woman I'm going to marry, not some one night stand!"

"So you're waiting until tomorrow night." Fester concluded.

"Yes. And... I'm anxious."

Fester burst out laughing.

"You're anxious?! Gomez is anxious about making love to a woman! For God's sake, you're too experienced to be anxious!"

Gomez frowned.

"Fester, she's... a virgin. I've never... It's too... I don't know if I..." he said embarrassed.

"Did she tell you she's a virgin?"

"Well, she... These things are obvious." he admitted.

To be precise, Gomez Addams was rumored to be a love machine. And not a usual one - for he knew the darkest secrets on how to please a lady. He had conquered countless bodies, performed his magic tricks on countless women. But, more than anything, Gomez had a peculiar idea of foreplay. Hidden in the darkest corners of his mansion was a wide range of torturing devices. Oh, how he loved to warm up with the help of those instruments! A proper amount of pain was undoubtedly the best aphrodisiac.

But now he was shivering like a little child. What would she think of him and his methods? Would he have the psychological strength to use her delicate body in such ways? He had such urges hidden inside of him and he was afraid he was going to hurt her. He did not want to ravage that alabaster statue that his good fate had sent to him. He treasured and worshipped her more than anything, and he desired her body as much as he was in love with her spirit.

Fester looked amused.

"Oh, brother... I'm teasing you. I'm sure you and Morticia will make a wonderful couple. You don't have to worry about a thing; where there is love, the rest will come effortlessly. Now I'm going to go check on those workers you hired to prepare the ballroom for the wedding."

"Thank you" replied Gomez with a relieved smile.

He sat there and let himself do some daydreaming. He imagined waking up next to her in the morning. He remembered the texture of her hair under his fingers, the softness of her skin. The sensation of her kiss. He had to wait for another day and he would rather die. He felt like he would not get through those hours.

The hours, however, did pass. The seats in the garden, right in front of the graveyard, were set. The guests were arriving, filling the chairs. Lurch was at his post, playing his most goosebump-evoking melodies on his organ. And, in front of them, was standing Gomez, in his black tuxedo, with his hair pushed back, his eyes shining brilliantly and his heart beating like crazy. Cousin Itt was there to perform the wedding and he looked more formal than ever, with his ground-long locks carefully combed. He was so excited for his beloved cousin and he could not wait to get the ceremony started.

Morticia would not be fortunate enough to see an equally massive participation of her family in her wedding. Apart from her mother, she did not really have other relatives. Her father, Hector Frump, a wonderful man who loved his daughter and wife more than anything, had died years ago because of an untreatable disease. Morticia was a little girl back then. Both her parents had not been in contact with their families because they had not approved of their marriage. That was all that young Morticia ever learned. And, at the end of the day, it did not matter anymore. But now, on her wedding day, there was an important question to be answered; who would walk her down the aisle.

As the rented black limo with her and her mother arrived at the Addams mansion, Morticia shed a tear.

"Mama", she whispered, "will you give me away?"

Esmeralda smiled.

"My child, of course I will" she promised, wiping a tear streaming down her cheek.

And her promise was kept. Gomez watched in awe as his fiancée was walking down the aisle in the sound of Lurch's organ, which was now playing a spooky version of the wedding march. She looked even more beautiful than the first time he had seen her. The magnificent dress was marvelously embracing her curves. The black veil that covered her face did not manage to hide neither her luscious, blood-red lips, nor her flawless white skin, that glowed gracefully under the pale moonlight. The waterfall of lustrous raven hair that descended down her back soughed imperceptibly as she passed through the crowd.

Her mother, always by her side, walked with her all the way to the altar. There, she turned left and went to the side, while Morticia kept walking forward, until she stopped and stood next to Gomez. She took a quick glance at him under the veil and felt her heartbeat accelerating.

All of a sudden, the music stopped. Everyone watched in silence as Cousin Itt started to recite his incomprehensible gibberish. He spent a couple of minutes mumbling the procedural words for the ceremony. Finally, he shook his head solemnly as he pronounced something that sounded like a question.

"I do", Gomez said with tears in the corners of his eyes.

Cousin Itt repeated the question, this time to Morticia.

"I do" she said with a quivering voice.

As Cousin Itt was uttering his last phrase, Gomez lifted her veil and looked into her beautiful black eyes. She smiled. He brought his face closer and sealed her smile with his lips. They shared a loving, passionate kiss, as the guests applauded.

A while later, everyone was transferred to the luxurious ballroom, that had now been decorated and prepared for the big feast. The guests were sitting in their tables as platters with all kinds of delicious meals were ready to be served. But, before anything else, the newlyweds appeared in the middle of the room for their first dance and, as the fiddlers were playing a sentimental melody, Gomez took his new bride in his arms. And they started to waltz. Their bodies moved together, perfectly synchronized, as they looked at each other with affection. For those few minutes, there was nobody else around them. Just the two of them, dancing in a loving embrace. As the musicians played the last notes of the piece, Morticia and Gomez kissed again, and the applause was covered by the strong sound of thunder. Quickly, the first raindrops started to fall on the window panes. Gomez turned to his wife and smiled.

"Cara mia", he said, "what a perfect evening for our wedding!"

And indeed, the evening turned out to be wonderful. The newly married couple went through all the tables, with two glasses of champagne in hand, accepting the heartfelt wishes of all relatives and friends. All the guests ate, drank and danced with enthusiasm. The general euphoria was pervasive in the atmosphere. The dancing went on until dawn, when the exhausted but delighted participants began to leave, after greeting Gomez and Morticia once more and wishing them happiness in their married life. The wind outside was howling. The rain had now become heavier and the golden streaks of lightning tore apart the black velvet of the sky, under the majestic sound of thunder. Some of the guests were going to spend the night in the mansion, as they lived very far away. But Gomez had ensured that no one else was going to stay on the same floor as the bedroom of the newlyweds. For he wanted complete privacy for the most overwhelming night of their lives.

 _(Thanks for reading, please review!)_


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

He carried her in his arms, just like that first night of their acquaintance. They entered the huge luxurious bedroom and Gomez closed the door. Then, he placed her gently on the bed, on the brand new silk sheets. He kissed her again, unable to get enough of the rose-like taste of her lips. Morticia shivered as he sat behind her and embraced her affectionately. She turned her head to the side and he began to kiss her again, first on her cheek, then on her neck and, as he reached her shoulder, he unbuttoned the back of her dress and pulled it down. He continued to kiss her white as snow flesh avidly, as she sighed in pleasure.

She turned her body towards him again and united her lips with his. She untied his bow, slowly took off his jacket and fumbled the buttons of his shirt with her delicate fingers, always kissing him, while he continued to unbutton her dress until it slid off and fell beside the bed. After several minutes of passionate struggle, they were both left only with their underwear.

She lay supinely on the bed and, as he caressed her soft white skin, Gomez took off her black undergarments, elegantly decorated with lace, that were concealing the most beautiful parts of her body. Suddenly he paused.

"Cara" he said, "Have you ever done this before?"

With a negative beck of her head, the girl, stark naked in front of the man of her dreams, admitted that she was a virgin.

"Mi divina" he whispered as his blood boiled, "don't be afraid of the pain."

"Why would I be afraid of the pain?" she replied without inhibitions.

Gomez's eyes shined.

"That's my woman!" he exclaimed.

When he entered her body for the first time, her cries were overwhelmed, thrilled. He was trying to be gentle, but he could hardly control himself. Blood leaked and stained the white bedsheets as he pulled himself out. But she did not care; she pulled him in again, ignoring the pain she was feeling. After all, a proper amount of pain was the best aphrodisiac. All night long, they explored the most intimate, secret locations of their bodies, hungry for love. They offered each other the most divine forms of pleasure, again and again, each time better, faster, harder. It was after dawn when they finally dropped, exhausted but happy, and fell asleep peacefully, naked in each other's arms.

Late in the morning, Gomez slowly opened his eyes and looked around. The feeling that he was living a dream, which had taken over his mind for these three days, dissolved when he turned his eyes to his right. There he saw again the most beautiful sight he had ever confronted; his beloved, lying naked on his side, wrapped in one of the silk sheets, sleeping serenely. He was now certain that all this madness of the last three days was not a figment of his imagination, as he often caught himself thinking, but actually his own life, that had suddenly become so wonderful with just her magical touch.

He got up and went to the bathroom. It was built in as part of the bedroom, covered in glossy purple marble. Gleaming marble counter tops, walnut framed mirrors, jacuzzi tub, walk-in shower room with over-sized shower head, fluffy towels neatly arranged, fluffy bath mat, wicker laundry basket… Gomez thought of Lurch, his good old butler, that had taken care of every detail. He got in the shower and, as he turned the handle of the faucet and felt the warm water running on his body, he heard the door creaking. Morticia walked in, with the milk-white color of her nude body creating a stark contrast with the dark violet of the marble walls. Her long raven hair reached below her shoulders, barely covering her round, upright breasts. She walked straight to the shower room and entered it.

"Bonjour, mon cher" she whispered as she wrapped her arms around him.

"Oh, Tish" he mumbled as he gave her a good morning kiss.

As the water ran on their naked bodies, they washed off the remnants of the previous night. But how could he contain himself, when he had his divine ecstasy nude in front of him? How could he resist? He planted his lips in several parts of her body, the porcelain doll body he knew he could never get enough of, so delighted that she belonged to him.

The trunks with her belongings had already been carried and arranged in her closet the day before. Even her beloved African Strangler, Cleopatra, had been placed on her bedside table. Wrapped in her fluffy towel, Morticia chose another black dress and slipped in it. She then sat in front of the dressing table and did her makeup; pitch black eyeshadow, pitch black mascara, blood red lipstick. Gomez, in his striped robe de chambre, came behind her and looked at her reflection. He grabbed a hairbrush from the table and gently brushed her beautiful ebony hair. He then planted another affectionate kiss on top of her head.

A knock on the door interrupted them.

"Coming!" said Gomez.

He opened the door. Lurch showed up holding a big platter. He groaned and smiled politely. Gomez took the platter and thanked his butler. He then closed the door and returned to his wife. He carefully placed the platter on the bed as Morticia came and sat next to him. Two porcelain plates and two silver bowls were the content of the platter. The plates were filled with an unspecified type of minced meat. The bowls, with milk and thornflakes. Next to them, there were two spoons, two forks and two knives, also made of pure silver. Morticia smiled.

"Mama made us breakfast!" she cheered.

As they were enjoying their meal, Gomez decided he would bring up an issue of crucial importance.

"Tish, did you notice what we forgot?" he asked enigmatically.

"Oh, not really", she muttered as she was putting a spoonful of thornflakes in her mouth.

"What do people usually do when they get married?"

"What do they do?"

"Querida! They go on a honeymoon!" he exasperated.

"Oh! Right! But, mon cher, we're perfectly fine anyway. We don't need to go on a…"  
"Of course we do! And, cara, I have the ultimate destination! But I'll keep it a surprise." he winked.

"Oh, Gomez, that's wonderful! When are we leaving?"

"Anytime. Tomorrow!" he exclaimed.

"Tomorrow it is!" she responded excitedly.

A while later, Gomez dialed a phone number and listened to the ringing sound as he waited. In a few moments, a tired man's voice could be heard from the other end of the line.  
"Hello?" said the voice.

"Tully! It's Gomez, Gomez Addams. I need you to book me two first-class tickets for Bucharest. For tomorrow, of course. Don't mind the expenses, just make sure you get me two first-class tickets."  
Tully Alford was Gomez's lawyer. He had hired him quite recently, when his father's old lawyer had passed away. Tully needed the job desperately, and when Gomez practically asked him to administrate all of his financial activities, he agreed with excitement. But now, his requests were driving the poor lawyer crazy.

"Gomez, I don't know if… If that is possible." he admitted.

"Of course it is, Tully, my friend! Do what you have to do and call me to tell me when and where we leave! Good day!" he said right before he hung up.

Morticia was sitting in the living room with her mother, who was chattering about how beautiful the house was, how suitable for a family, and how she was looking forward to a bunch of grandchildren running around. Gomez walked up to them and placed his hands on his wife's shoulders, smiling at his mother-in-law. She smiled back, proudly displaying her two lines of rotten teeth.  
"Good morning, mrs Frump! How did you find your bedroom?" he asked.  
"Oh, Gomez! It was beautiful! It has all the room I needed for my spell books, my pots, the jars with my potion ingredients! How can I thank you?"  
"Don't even bother! I'm glad you settled down so quickly! I hope you won't get mad at me for stealing your daughter from you for the next thirty days" he said. He sat next to Morticia, put his arm around her waist, pulled her closer and kissed her.  
"Oh, what a sweet couple you are! Are you going on a honeymoon then?" wondered the old lady.

"Oh, yes!" said Morticia. "Gomez is going to surprise me with the destination!"  
"Have a nice trip then, my dear children! When are you leaving?"  
"Tomorrow!" answered Gomez.

By the end of the day, all their luggage was packed and ready to go. Thing was helping Gomez take care of the last details, Esmeralda was preparing some snacks to give them for the trip, and Morticia was explaining to Lurch how he was supposed to take care of Cleopatra, her precious African strangler that she had grown from a seedling.  
"She needs to be fed three times a day; once in the morning, once at noon and once in the evening. Two chunks of fresh, fleshy meat at a time. Her favorite snacks are zebra burgers and yak meatballs - give her some as a treat every once in a while!"  
Lurch shook his head affirmatively and Morticia fondled Cleopatra, who had moved into a sad crouch.

"Don't worry, Cleo… I'll be back before you notice!" she comforted her.

"Come on, querida" Gomez said as he walked behind her. "Let's go to bed; we have to wake up very early tomorrow. Our plane leaves at 7:30."

 _(Thanks for reading, please review!)_


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6

"Gomez! Where are you going to put it?" Morticia asked worriedly as her husband was looking for a place to hide the scandalous item. "The flight attendant is going to notice!"

Gomez looked behind him; the lady in the blue uniform was approaching them dangerously. He thought quickly. In seconds, he opened his mouth, turned his head upwards and shoved the sword down his throat. He then closed his mouth again and looked around innocently.

The flight attendant checked on them, made sure they had their belts on and wished them a nice trip. Gomez nodded politely. When the lady left, Morticia turned to him anxiously.

"Mon cher! You can't keep it there during the whole flight! Come on, give it to me." she said.

He pulled it out of his mouth again and handed it to her. She took her long black cape, carefully wrapped the sword in it and put it in the shelf above their seats.

"I'm still in awe of how you managed to get it through the metal detector!" she whispered.

Fester had driven them to the airport very early that morning and, in addition to them having been up all night, they were both quite tired. After a while, the plane took off and, as it flew over the clouds, Morticia felt her eyelids closing. She leaned against Gomez's shoulder and fell asleep as he was caressing her raven hair. As the plane was cradling him, Gomez let himself immerse in sleep too.

Hours later, they descended from the plane, took their luggage and stepped foot in Bucharest for the first time. After a long time of searching through the crowd, Gomez spotted the man he was looking for. He was tall, with olive skin, dark hair and black eyes and you could easily assume the two of them were related.  
"Andrei!" Gomez shouted.

Andrei approached them with a wide smile on his face and wrapped his arms around Gomez in a loving embrace.

"My dear cousin!" he said in his heavy Romanian accent. "How long has it been since we last met?"  
"Oh, Andrei, four years if I'm not mistaken!"  
"That's right! But Gomez, how inconsiderate of you! You didn't introduce me to this beautiful lady!"  
Gomez turned to his wife and looked at her with adoration.  
"Andrei, this is my wife Morticia. Tish, this is my cousin Andrei Addams." he made the introduction.

It was still afternoon when Andrei and Gomez loaded the luggage in the back of Andrei's black limousine. Morticia had promised not to ask where they were going, but she could hardly hold back her curiosity. Her husband got in the back seat with her and, when she tried to utter something, he shut her mouth with a kiss.  
"Cara mia," he said, "please be patient. We are going to have to take another trip, by car this time."

She granted him another one of her inconceivable smiles. She decided to quietly sit through the ride, which turned out to be torture - and not the good kind, she thought. They drove past green mountains and meadows full of blooming flowers and trees, their colors vibrant under the strong sunlight. Morticia found the sun acutely painful. Her snow white skin couldn't take the torrid effect of the sunrays, that pierced her like daggers. She took her cape and tried to tuck it behind the window pane in order to stop the sun from entering the car. They had already put the sword in one of the suitcases that were now sitting quietly in the trunk.

Gomez and Andrei were chattering about all sorts of things and exchanging news about members of their family. Andrei said he was very sorry he hadn't made it to Balthazar's funeral, but his job was very demanding and he couldn't just leave. He was the owner of a famous chain of funeral homes, number one in Bucharest. Morticia quit from her efforts to shield herself with the cape and decided to ask Andrei about his job, which she found extremely fascinating. Her eyes widened and shined brilliantly as he was describing the process of how they prepared a dead body for its funeral.

"It's a beautiful job, and every day you learn new things, you get new kinds of pleasure, you feel new kinds of joy" he concluded.

"Andrei, that's wonderful! To work surrounded by corpses and coffins has always been a dream for me. You are so lucky!" she pointed out.

The limousine climbed up the mountains and finally slowed down when they entered a narrow road full of mud. A few meters away, a tower could be seen among the trees. As the car approached the building, Morticia managed to get a better view of it. The sky had now got dark and the moon was visible, as it threw its pale light on the cold grey stone of the tower. Here and there, sitting on window sills were a few owls; their screams in the night could make your blood freeze, their big yellow eyes stared straight into your soul. A flock of bats flew over their heads as Andrei opened the doors for them and they got out. Morticia looked around her struck by awe.

"My dear cousins, welcome to the Carpathian mountains, the homeland of Vlad Dracula!" Andrei announced excitedly.

"Gomez, it's… a nightmare!" Morticia whispered with a look of pure joy on her beautiful face, that was glowing eerily under the moonlight.

"The tower is mine." explained Andrei. "And, of course, I inherited it from my ancestors. Unfortunately, I can't live here permanently - business, you see. During this time period, especially, I never manage to come. Therefore, the place is yours for a month or even more; I will be glad to put you up for as long as you wish. I will, however, try to get some time and come back here, to take you on a tour around Transylvania and show you Vlad's tower - my tower isn't as glorious, but it has its charm, don't you think?"

He took the delighted couple into the house through a heavy, creaking front door and lit a candelabra that he found in the entrance hall.

"My dear Gomez" he said nervously, "I wish I had time to show you around. But, since you know the place very well, I don't think you will need a guide. Unfortunately, I have to leave right now, if I want to be in Bucharest this morning. Those corpses are not going to bury themselves!"

Gomez nodded in understanding.

"Thank you, cousin! You are truly precious, I'm grateful to you for everything! Don't worry about us, we'll be fine. Have a good trip!" he said.

When Andrei left, Gomez carried all their luggage upstairs, through a wooden staircase that screeched under his every step. Then, he returned to Morticia. He grabbed her waist, pulled her towards him and wrapped his arms around her.

"Unhappy, darling?" he asked with anticipation.

"Oh, yes" she uttered slowly. "Yes, completely!"

Gomez's collection of torturing devices was nothing compared to Andrei's. Harmonically fitting in with the decorations, several instruments of pain were scattered around the tower. As he was showing them to Morticia, Gomez promised her that they would blow the dust off of those beauties. Starting by that very night.

The screams that night weren't coming from the wolves that were lurking in the darkest corners of the forest. They weren't coming from the bright eyed owls that were ominously flying above the trees and sitting on the branches. The screams were coming from that magnificent tower, and they weren't caused by fear. Those were screams of pleasure, overwhelmed cries, emerging from two naked bodies that were uniting again and again, two silhouettes thrusting and licking and sucking and kissing in an orgasmic madness, in a desperate fight for love.

Morticia woke up when she felt the sun from the window burning her eyes. She was ready to pull the bedsheet over her head as she usually did, when she heard his footsteps approaching. She opened her eyes and looked at him. Gomez came into the bedroom with a steaming tin marmite on one hand and two bowls with spoons on the other. She rose and sat on the bed as he placed the marmite on the bedtable.

"Good morning, querida" he said. With a quick move, he planted a kiss on her ivory white neck. She kissed his lips.

"Good morning, mon sauvage…" she muttered.

He smiled.

"You've never called me that before." he noticed.

"After last night, how could I call you anything else?"

"Did you… have a good time?"

"Oh, Gomez… It was divine. Wild and primitive. Unhinged, without inhibitions."

"Cara mia!" he said excitedly.

The content of the marmite was a thick textured yellowish soup. The strangely smelling fluid was made of garlic sauce and vinegar, accompanied by vegetables. A calf stomach cut into strips could be seen floating on the surface.

"The traditional Transylvanian ciorba de burta!" exclaimed Gomez.

"Oh, Gomez, it's lovely!" she said, as she was taking the bowls and handing one of them to him.

He served the soup and they started eating.

"Where did you get it?" she asked.

"Querida", he said with a smile, "I know this place like the back of my hand! I got it from a tavern in the town. My brother and I used to sometimes come here for the holidays when we were little. However, we hadn't been here for the past ten years or so. Cousin Andrei had visited us at home four years ago, but it has been so long since I last came here. Nothing has changed... I remember when my uncle Corneliu and my aunt Miruna were alive… They lived in this tower and we used to spend weeks here, playing with Andrei and Alina, his sister. We used to impale her dolls… We wanted to emulate him."

"Him?" she wondered.

"Dracula, of course, the so-called 'Impaler'. You know, our Romanian ancestors who owned this tower, many generations ago, were rumored to be close acquaintances of Count Vlad Dracula. For that very reason, my uncle and aunt used to hold séances in order to contact his spirit, but they never managed to find him. I always looked forward to the séances, but we never actually got the chance to meet Dracula…"

"Mon cher, maybe we could have a séance now! Or, better, when Andrei returns! We could have one all together! You shouldn't lose your hope!" she said encouragingly.

"Mi divina, this is why I adore you!" he shouted. He lifted her in the air and swirled her around as he kissed her. Then, he placed her back on the bed, he took away the marmite and the bowls and he climbed on the bed next to her.

"I didn't get enough of you last night" he whispered.

She got the message.

"I can never get enough of you… Mon sauvage…" she said as she untied the belt of his robe.

He pulled her nightgown up and he slowly took it off. She was stark naked underneath it. He leaned forward and started to kiss her nude body as he pushed her over and laid her on the bed. He wanted to taste every centimeter of her pure white flesh. As he got lower and lower, she began to sigh louder. When he started to plant his lips between her legs, her sighs turned into screams, ultimately reaching the first of many orgasms.

They spent their days there living their wildest fantasies. They went for walks in the forest at midnight, they moonbathed, which was essential for Morticia's sun-sensitive skin, they tried the local transylvanian food, they made love in the morning, in the afternoon, in the evening and then all over again every day. The house was close to the town of Transylvania, but not exactly inside it. It was isolated, with no telephone service, and nobody could interrupt them. They would always remember the memories they were creating, full of passion, love, and horror.

 _(Thanks for reading, please review!)_


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7

Andrei arrived a rainy night, in his shiny black limousine, which was covered in mud and dust because of the constant rain. He was not, however, alone. With him in the car, one could see a female head with bushy curly hair, the color of fire.

Gomez and Morticia excitedly welcomed Andrei. After greeting them warmly, he opened the door from the right side and tended his hand to the red-haired woman, to help her out. Her lily-white hand with the painted jet-black pointy claws grabbed his, and before their eyes appeared a figure reminiscent of a medieval witch. Her skin was bright white with a pinkish tinge. Her eyes were the color of polished emerald, which was in stark contrast to the fiery hue of the bush of her hair. Her face was otherworldly attractive, with the deadly sauciness of a sorceress. Her black dress with the big collar had many patches, and she was also wearing a black cape that was creeping on the wet soil.

Gomez smiled widely and approached her with his arms open.

"My dear cousin Alina!" he exclaimed.

Alina smiled creepily, showing off her yellowed teeth, and stretched out her arms to embrace her cousin.

"I came, my dear Gomez, because I couldn't miss the chance to see you again after a whole decade!"

"Alina! You can't imagine how glad I am that you came! Let me introduce to you my wife, Morticia. "

Morticia shook the hand of her husband's redhead cousin.

"Oh, Alina!" she said. "Gomez has talked to me about you!"

After a while, they all sat around the oblong oak table and were served ciorba de burta from a large cauldron that Gomez had brought. Andrei also brought one of his best wines from the cellar, a 1958 Merlot. While enjoying dinner, Gomez decided to share Morticia's idea with them.

"My beloved cousins! I have a suggestion to make. Do you remember how my good uncle Corneliu and my good aunt Miruna, your late parents, organized séances to communicate with the spirit of Dracula? "

Alina's eyes shone.

"How could we forget those nights, Gomez? The wind screamed, the thunder made the ground tremble, the lightnings were ripping the black veil of darkness ... Those were the happiest memories of my childhood!" she said nostalgically.

Gomez smiled widely.

"My one and only wife", he continued, "this masterpiece of nature, this divine creature, had a wonderful idea. I talked to her about that time and she proposed that we do a séance, all together, now that you have come! "

Andrei and Alina were thrilled by the idea. It didn't take them long to start discussing about what they needed for the operation, intoxicated by their enthusiasm.

Gomez, proud of his beloved, grabbed her hand and kissed it passionately. Ignoring their dinner guests, he continued to kiss her arm all the way up to the shoulder. From there he continued kissing her neck, cheek and finally her mouth. Alina granted them another creepy smile.

"You are such a beautiful couple!" she exclaimed. "You remind me of the first years when I had married my dear Dragomir. Now we have a little girl, Miruna - I gave her the name of my late mother."

"What a pity that you haven't brought them with you!" said Gomez.

"Some other time!" she promised.

Andrei offered to take them on a tour in the tower of Vlad Dracula. Gomez remembered that he had last been there when he was a child.

"Oh, Gomez, the area has now evolved! Many tourist and souvenir shops have sprung, and they have done maintenance work on the tower... It can now be admired in all its glory!" Andrei informed him.

Indeed, the next morning, everyone got ready, entered the black limousine and started for the tower of Dracula. The macabre image of the black-clad gang made passersby turn and fix their gaze upon them, others with surprise, others with disgust and some even with admiration. After all, that was the land of Dracula.

The exterior of the tower seemed truly grand and imposing. It was built on a high steep hill and around it there was a verdant plain. The building was white, with roofs made of red tiles. Around the main tower there were smaller towers that reached up to the sky like minarets. One could even distinguish several small windows with bars, some of which were equipped with cannons.

A grumpy clerk sold them tickets and led them inside the tower through a small entrance that could fit only one person at a time. There, he left them to return to his post. It was quite early in the morning and there were no other tourists. Guided by Andrei, they climbed several narrow steep stone staircases without any handrails and went through corridors that looked like burrows. In the countless rooms of the tower, they admired the luxurious furniture and cutlery, and also a torturing device, a wooden chair with nails all over it. Leaving the inner paved courtyard behind, they climbed another staircase and found the count's personal office. They held their breath and felt a shiver down their spines, as they were standing where that great pioneer had stood.

When they came out again, Morticia looked excited. The group went to a nearby restaurant where they had lunch. Meanwhile, the sky was getting darker. By the evening, the rain was falling again interminably. Lightning lit up the night and thunder cracked the stillness of it. Gomez hugged his beloved.

"I know what you're thinking, querida" he whispered as she was staring out the window. "Séance weather."

Indeed, the thunder grew stronger as the four of them sat around a round table and Alina, with her glass sphere, recited the appropriate incantations and magic words, the same as those her mother had once been saying. At the call of the Dracula's name, the table turned over and the sphere was shattered as it fell with a bang on the floor.

All were left speechless. Suddenly, through the crack of the heavy oak door, a shadow appeared. As he was approaching them, his characteristics began to loom. He was a tall man with snow-white skin, long black hair, a tufted mustache and a long crooked nose. He was wearing a heavy garment, made of luxurious, blood-red velvet and a hat of the same fabric adorned with precious gems and a large white tassel. His shoulders were covered by a gray fur and a long scimitar was fastened on his belt.

Dracula - because that's who he was - looked at the room around him and seemed to recognize it. His intangible figure moved toward them. Gomez nudged Andrei and, with a look, encouraged him to talk.

"Great Count Vladimir Dracula! Welcome back to the house of your dear friends, the Addams clan!" Andrei said in Romanian.

The threatening look in Dracula's face changed at once.

"Addams!" he said. "But of course! Emilian Addams, my good friend and partner! Are you his descendants?"

"Yes, my Count!" Alina replied enthusiastically. "We are very honored to meet you!"

They all stood there in an awkward silence. Suddenly, Gomez goggled his eyes as he got an idea.

"Andrei", he said, "what does our family do when we host an honored guest?"

Andrei's eyes shone.

"But of course!" he cried. "The Mamushka!"

Dracula revealed his pointy white teeth in a creepy smile. He recalled the Mamushka.

"But, Gomez," Alina remarked, "there is no music!"

"Not to worry, dear sister! Mother's balalaika and father's violin are still kept in the storeroom!" said Andrei.

"Alright, I'll play the balalaika," said Alina. "But the violin?"

Morticia took a step forward.

"It would be a shame," she said, "for all these years of violin practice to be wasted."

Gomez could not contain himself.

"Cara mia" he whispered as he was kissing her, "how many hidden talents do you have?"

Indeed, they made the spirit of Dracula sit in a majestic chair and, as Alina started to caress the strings of the balalaika and Morticia began to gently pass the bow she was holding between her lily-white fingers over the violin, Gomez and Andrei stood facing each other and took their positions. But before starting, Andrei turned to Vlad and said excitedly:

"Taught to us by our Cossack cousins, the Mamushka has been an Addams family tradition since God knows when. We danced the Mamushka while Nero fiddled. We danced the Mamushka at Waterloo. We danced the Mamushka for Jack the Ripper. And now, Vlad Dracula, this Mamushka is for you!"

Soon, the two of them surrendered to a crazy dance. They were jumping uncontrollably, performed somersaults in mid air, wriggling as if they were demon possessed, in the sounds of the Mamushka. Suddenly, they took four swords from somewhere and, both with one in each hand, engaged in a dance duel with incomparable skill. There were a few times when a move nearly cut them into slices, like the moment when Gomez threw one of the swords in the air and, after following an elliptical orbit, the sword landed in Andrei's wide open mouth and submerged in his throat.

As the two cousins were dancing the traditional honorary dance of their family, Vlad's malicious eyes were gleaming. Their recherche guest appeared to be flattered.

 _(Thanks for reading, please review!)_


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8

"Mama, what do you mean he's gone?"

"He left and he never came back! My child, you didn't leave us a phone number, an address… I couldn't contact you!"

The old woman shed a tear. Gomez walked up to her and put his hands on her shoulders.

"Don't worry, mama, it's not your fault… You did everything you could."

"I even used my glass sphere to find him! But there was no result… It's been three weeks!" she cried.

Gomez looked very upset.

"Are you sure he said he was going… fishing?"

"Yes! Yes, I'm sure. I didn't ask him for details… Oh, we had been having such a good time together here, playing cards, seeking out the dark forces… I have no idea why he would want to leave!"

Gomez left the two women alone and went to the living room. He collapsed on the couch and covered his face with his hands. He decided he would do anything to find his brother, no matter how long it was going to take him. And, indeed, he tried as much as he could. He asked all the neighbours, he drove around the city calling his brother's name with a loudspeaker, he even had his poor lawyer Tully rent him an aeroplane and wrote "HAVE YOU SEEN FESTER ADDAMS?" in the sky. Nothing worked.

Morticia was feeling a little guilty. She knew that her presence had come as a big shock to her brother-in-law and she thought his disappearance might have had something to do with her. She tried to comfort her beloved Gomez in every way she could think of. Black leather straps, handcuffs, chains, whips, red hot pokers… The pain levels varied, but the results were the same. She knew she couldn't take his mind off of it. The years passed and he started to get used to Fester's absence, but he never compromised with the idea that he had been lost forever. Four years and no sign of him. Every year, they had a seance to find him, but he was nowhere to be found.

After carefully taking her steaming cauldron from the fire, Esmeralda Frump slammed her hand on the table and looked her daughter in the eye.

"What you two really need is a baby" she said strictly.

Morticia frowned.

"Mama, do you think we haven't been trying? It's been four years… I'm beginning to think I might not be able to get pregnant."

"Of course you are. Don't think that way. That's how your uncle Niknak used to think - oh, I can't do this, oh, I can't do that… Now he's crammed in the closet, along with his winter and summer wardrobe, and if you asked him, surely he would tell you that he has now regretted his negative attitude."

"But, mama, four years…"

"You know, there's a reason why I'm telling you all this. I saw something in my sphere - a sign. A fourth member is going to be added to this family."

Suddenly, Morticia saw Thing eavesdropping from a corner.

"Thing! Go away!" she said. "It's a private matter!"

Thing tapped its little fingers and left with an offended attitude. Sometimes it just wished it was valued and trusted more - after all, it was part of that household as much as anyone else.

Morticia returned to their conversation. She leaned forward and whispered.

"But how can you be sure it's a baby? Maybe it's... Fester! Maybe he's coming back!"  
"No, I'm sure the new member had hair. Pitch black hair, like yours. My dear girl, trust me, if you're not pregnant yet, you will be very soon!"

And, once again, the old sorceress proved to be right. In just a few weeks, Morticia discovered that her period was late. It could only mean one thing. Now she had to announce it to Gomez.

She found him in his office, leaning over a world map, crossing out regions that he had excluded from Fester's possible locations. She fondled his hair and sat on his lap. He kissed her.

"Mon cher..." she started to say.

"I have my reasons to believe he's not in Australia either. What do you think?"

"Could you just… leave this aside for a moment?"

He realized something was going on.

"Tell me, darling" he said.

"Ten days" she announced.

"What?"

"My period has been late for ten days."

Gomez processed the information for a moment. All of a sudden, he lifted her in the air, tears of joy in his eyes, and he kissed her again.

"Que felicidad! We're having a baby! I'm going to be a father!" he yelled.

He placed her on the chair and put his hands on her flat stomach.

"Oh, Tish" he mumbled. "You couldn't have made me happier!"

The days passed, then the days became weeks, the weeks became months, and the baby was growing. Her belly became bigger and bigger, and she spent those beautiful days of her pregnancy quietly at home, helping her mother with her potions, communicating with the mighty evil forces of the great beyond and taking care of the little indoor garden that she had created. Every day, she watered and pruned her red roses, which she kept for their thorns, her venomous hemlock, her toxic henbane, and her beloved poison ivy. Her treasured Cleopatra, however, was kept in her bedroom, on her bedside table.

One day, Tully Alford and his wife Margaret decided to visit them. Despite the fact that the lawyer and his partner always looked taken aback every time they came to the Addams mansion, Morticia and Gomez had formed a peculiar bond with the couple. Tully and Gomez fenced and played golf on the rooftop together, eagerly breaking the windows of the neighbours' houses, while Morticia and Margaret had coffee and knitted with each other's company. Morticia felt that Margaret was a woman capable of great things, who had wasted her potential by marrying Tully Alford and staying at home, without even a hobby. But, as the discreet lady she was, she kept her opinions to herself.

That afternoon, after Gomez dragged Tully to the entrance hall to give him a taste of his brand new sword, Margaret asked Morticia about her pregnancy.

"Oh, it's going great" she said.

"What month are you in?"

"Sixth I believe."

"And what does the doctor say? Is it a boy or a girl?"

"We haven't been to a doctor."

Margaret looked at her worriedly. Morticia wondered why.

"But it's a girl" she added.

Margaret was puzzled.

"How can you know that?"

"Mama saw it in her sphere, of course" the raven haired maiden answered naturally as she returned to knitting a black baby onesie with four tentacles.

"Oh, of course" Margaret repeated with a confused expression.

"Has she... kicked yet?" she asked after a while with a polite smile.

"Oh, she kicks all the time. I'd say it's all she does ever since her little legs were formed."

"Does it... hurt you?"  
"Hurt me? My dear Margaret, you say it as if that would be a bad thing. But no, it doesn't hurt me. In fact, I'm proud of her! Imagine what she's going to do when she grows up!"

"May I…?" asked Margaret as she brought her hand close to Morticia's baby bump.

She lifted her eyebrows and shook her head affirmatively.

Margaret reluctantly placed her hand on Morticia's stomach and, suddenly, she felt a strong kick, and then another one, and a third one consecutively. Before receiving any more, she pulled her hand back in fear.

"Wow! She's… very active!" she remarked.

"I'm afraid she's a little aggressive towards strangers" explained Morticia as she was caressing her belly.

"I see" said Margaret as she decided not to continue the conversation. Her hand hurt a little.

She thought about Morticia's mother, whom she had met briefly some time ago, "the old hag" as Tully used to refer to her, and her fortune telling abilities. She was always fascinated by such things and she thought about the predictions one could make about the birth of a baby. She recalled a nursery rhyme that her mother used to tell her when she was little; it was supposed to predict how a child would be according to the day it was born on. She asked Morticia if she knew it and she replied negatively.

"Please tell me about it though" she encouraged her.

"Oh, sure" said Margaret and she started to recite the little poem.

"Monday's child is fair of face,

Tuesday's child is full of grace,

Wednesday's child is full of woe,

Thursday's child has far to go,

Friday's child is loving and giving,

Saturday's child works hard for a living,

But the child who is born on the Sabbath day

Is fair and wise and good in every way"

Morticia thought about it for a moment.

"It appears that, of the seven days, all children that those days represent have bright futures except for one – Wednesday" she deduced.

"Oh, Morticia, don't pay too much attention to it, it's just a stupid nursery rhyme. It doesn't mean anything."

"No, no, it's a great inspiration, actually."

"Oh?"

But Morticia was lost in her thoughts and didn't bother to answer.

Time passed quickly and soon her due date was approaching. There was an atmosphere of general bliss in the big mansion. They had decided to get a midwife and do everything at home.

It was a Friday evening, the 13th of June 1980. Despite the fact that it was summer, it was raining heavily. Morticia was in her indoor garden, trimming the blossoms of her roses with a big pair of scissors - and, by trimming, Morticia Addams meant cutting them off. She only needed the thorns, and those happy little flowers on top messed with her aesthetic. Gomez was sitting on a chair nearby, smoking a cigar and reading a newspaper. At some point, she slowly walked to the table in front of him and left her scissors on it quietly. Then she turned to him.

"Gomez."

"Cara mia?"

"It looks like my water just broke" she said calmly.

Some time later, Morticia, her mother and the midwife, who had arrived soaking wet because of the rain, were locked in the bedroom. The midwife, a blond, curly-haired lady in her fifties named Claire, decided that Gomez had to stay out, despite the fact that all three of them assured her he wasn't going to be shocked or anything.

Claire was upset, as the mother-to-be wasn't cooperating. She didn't really seem to feel any labor pains, or generally any pain at all, although the trained and experienced middle-aged lady was certain - it was the right time for the baby to be born. They stayed in there for hours, Morticia quietly lying on the bed with a white bedsheet covering her legs and an indifferent expression on her face, her mother sitting in a corner, apparently bored, and the poor midwife hidden under the sheet checking the progress. Finally, she saw the baby's head emerging.

"Thank God!" she exclaimed. "Now push!"

Morticia's facial expression remained neutral.

"Push, mrs. Addams!" repeated Claire as she started to lose her temper.

"I'm pushing" the maiden answered in a calm tone.

"It's never going to come out if you don't push! Now look…" mumbled the midwife as she returned under the bedsheet to confirm that the baby hadn't moved.

But she was proved wrong. Because, when she placed her hands by the baby's head, it slipped in her arms. It was, indeed, a girl. Her little body was snow white, just like her mother's, with whom she also shared the pitch black color of her hair. Her eyes were closed and her little hands were macabrely crossed in front of her chest. She didn't cry.

Morticia raised her eyebrows, still without making any facial expressions.

"Please give me my daughter" she said to the midwife.

But she looked really worried.

"The baby isn't crying!" she shouted.

The two women, however, didn't seem to share her concern.

"Oh, of course not" said mrs Frump. "My daughter didn't cry either when she was born. We don't have time for such whims."

"Please give me my daughter" repeated Morticia.

Claire anxiously handed her the baby girl, who wasn't giving any signs of life.

"She's beautiful" said Morticia, a teardrop streaming down her face.

She held the baby close to her chest and gently kissed it on the forehead. Suddenly, the little girl's eyelids opened widely. She looked at her mother, almost indifferently. Her grandmother came closer.

"Morticia! Oh dear! She looks just like you, my child!"

The midwife approached them with trembling hands. She placed her hand on the baby's heart - it was beating normally. She listened to her breath - it was regular and natural. She made the sign of cross.

"Dear Lord" she whispered.

When Gomez held his newborn daughter for the first time, he couldn't hold back his emotions. He cried and he laughed and he whirled the little girl in the air, while she was giving him a judgemental look. Then, he turned to his wife and gave her a fiery kiss. Then, he paid the bewildered midwife, who had had enough, and she finally left.

"We would have done perfectly well without her" the gray-haired belch murmured bitterly. She didn't trust modern medicine and she firmly believed there was nothing she couldn't solve with her witchcraft.

Gomez returned to his beloved and their baby.

"Cara mia" he said, "how are we going to name her? I was thinking, maybe Walpurga or Abramelin… Or perhaps something classic, like Circe or Medea…"

"Her name is Wednesday" declared Morticia.

Gomez didn't give it a second thought.

"It's perfect, querida!" he assured her as he gave her another kiss - after all, their lips could never spend too much time apart.

 _(Thanks for reading, please review!)_


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER 9

They prepared a dark, humid, light-deprived room for baby Wednesday. Lurch, their loyal butler, went around the room with a duster and sprayed dust all over it. Morticia decided it was an ideal environment for her daughter. She placed the baby in a cradle with black satin bedsheets. Thing helped the new Grandmama make a baby mobile with little pocket knives, and Lurch managed to somehow attach a little mechanism, which, when activated, gave out a beautiful lullaby; Mozart's Requiem in D Minor. Little Wednesday always immersed into a peaceful sleep with the help of that melody and of the sight of those shiny pocket knives whirling over her head.

A couple of weeks after her birth, Cousin Itt had come to visit the family and see the baby. He leaned over the crib and admired her.

"Kahee-manee-ha!" he exclaimed.

"Isn't she?" said Morticia.

"Mahee-kee-ne?"

"Oh yes, cousin, and she's only two weeks old!" answered Gomez.

Suddenly, they all noticed the little girl mumbling something.

"Mmhhmmm…" she muttered.

"Oh dear", said Morticia, "I think she's going to say her first words. Say mama, Wednesday!"

Gomez leaned over.

"No, baby, say dada!"

"Come on, say it. Mah-mah" repeated Morticia.

"Try it, baby! Dah-dah!" insisted Gomez.

Little Wednesday moved her lips again.

"Mah… Dah…" she pronounced.

"Oh no, it's mah-mah" said Morticia.

"It's dah-dah, actually" said Gomez.

But Wednesday continued.

"Mah-dah… mur-der… MURDER!" she shouted.

Her parents looked at each other proudly.

"Our baby…" whispered Gomez as he took his wife in his arms and kissed her hand.

Grandmama smiled widely.

"Morticia, your daughter outshined you! You only said your first words when you were one month old! Twice Wednesday's age!"

Morticia pursed her lips in a slight smile. Her eyes were shining.

Cousin Itt was excited.

"Maha-kee-mee-neeha-mee!" he said as he shook his little head with joy.

A few weeks later, Morticia woke up to a sound of iron falling and glass crashing. She put the bed sheets aside, stood up and walked to the door. She opened it and wandered in the corridors to find the source of the noise. She went up the stairs and saw an open door in one of the rooms. It was obvious that something was going on in that room.

Inside it, she saw Gomez. He was holding a little train wagon and trying to attach it to another string of similar wagons. Train rails and glass shivers were scattered on the floor and baby Wednesday was crawling through them.

"Mon cher, what is all this?" the raven haired maiden asked.

Gomez lifted his head and looked at her with a hypnotized expression.  
"Well?"

"Oh… Tish… I just found these in the basement" he said vaguely.

"And what _are_ these exactly?"  
"The parts of my father's scale train! Ah, querida, you should have seen how father loved his trains! He could be locked in this room, playing with them for hours! I always wanted to touch the wagons, to start the engine, to pull the lever!" Gomez's eyes were fiery.

Morticia smiled. She walked through the clutter and stooped down, wrapped her hands around the baby and lifted her in her arms. Wednesday looked at her angrily. She liked playing with the broken glass.  
"Murder!" she said again.

"Wednesday, you can't kill off everyone who doesn't do what you want" her mother said strictly. "It's not that simple, and it wouldn't be fun this way. There are other ways to deal with life's problems; weapons, poisons, torturing machines… Now, you have to eat breakfast, so you're coming with me. We'll leave father alone with his trains."  
Gomez looked up again. He left the train wagon down and walked up to his wife. He kissed her.  
"How did I forget to kiss you good morning, cara mia?" he said.

She returned his kiss.  
"Mon sauvage…" she whispered.

Downstairs, Grandmama was preparing Wednesday's breakfast; mashed entrails and milk. Morticia sat down, placed the baby on her lap and brought a spoonful to her little mouth. She greedily devoured it.  
"Mama," she said as she was feeding her daughter, "I hope you might be able to babysit for us tonight. We were planning to go out."  
The old sorceress smiled, proudly revealing her rotten teeth.  
"Of course! No problem!"  
"And please, mama, be careful. Don't let the baby fall in your cauldron like the previous time."  
"That was an accident!"  
"I know, but be careful. Alright?"  
"Alright" answered Grandmama, lowering her head.

"And where are you going to go?" the old woman asked after a while.  
"Oh well, Gomez has found a bistro somewhere in the suburbs. He says it has been built in a cave that used to be the lair of a local murderer. Isn't it poetic?"  
"What was the murderer's name?"

"Hank the Scalpel, I believe, although I might be wrong."  
"Oh yes! I know him! He did live in the area! My old friend Drusilla Addams had told me about him!"  
"Gomez's aunt?"  
"Yes! Oh, he was the most cold-blooded killer the area had seen in decades! Morticia, his lair, what a place it must be!"  
"Indeed, it does sound exciting."  
"Very exciting! I want you to tell me all the details when you come back!"

At nine in the evening, Gomez and Morticia entered the black limousine and Lurch started the engine. Soon, the sound of the car was absorbed by the stillness of the night. Grandmama was mixing a potion in her steaming cauldron and Wednesday was crawling around her. She suddenly banged her head against a table and a bottle with a yellow fluid fell on the floor and crumbled into pieces. Grandmama frowned.  
"Oh no, Wednesday! That was grandma's acid!"

"Acid" repeated the baby.  
"Grandma _needs_ this to melt flesh!"  
"Melt flesh" said Wednesday.

"Thankfully I have a whole bunch" the old lady soliloquized. She kneeled down, opened a drawer full of similar little bottles and pulled one of them. Then, she went back to her potion.

Wednesday continued to crawl around the room for some time. At one point, she noticed the open drawer with the little glass bottles.  
"Acid" she whispered.

She came closer to the drawer, with slow, quiet movements, glancing at her grandma to see if she was looking.  
"Melt flesh" she muttered.  
She finally reached it and grasped a bottle. It contained the same yellow fluid. Her little black eyes opened widely. She put the vial in the pocket of her onesie and left crawling through the open door.

She wandered around the mansion, passing through the dark corridors that were eerily lit with pale candlelight. Her eyes were scanning the place to find a suitable victim. She suddenly saw a black spider on a web. She approached it carefully. The spider didn't suspect a thing. Wednesday pulled out the vial and removed the cork with her little hand. Slowly, she brought it above the poor insect and let a small yellow drop fall on it. The spider dissolved in seconds, leaving nothing behind.  
"Melt flesh!" exclaimed Wednesday.

The hours were ticking by and the murderous figure of the little girl in her knitted black onesie was haunting the house as she was searching for something bigger to try her new toy on. Suddenly, she saw a shadow passing by. She knew who it was - and she followed it. She crawled quickly behind it and turned to the corridor on her right. And there she saw Thing, tapping its little fingers on the floor on the way to his room. She growled. Thing perceived the sound and turned around. It saw her bulging eyes and the acid in her pocket. There was no doubt; its time had come. The grim reaper himself wouldn't have looked so dreadful to the poor little hand. It quickly ran to its room, got in and locked the door.

Wednesday frowned. She circled the door for a while, growling aggressively and shouting her favorite word - "murder". Thing was trembling. Suddenly, the little girl made a realization. If that yellow fluid could melt flesh, it could also melt wood - perhaps the wooden door in front of her. She slowly poured some on it and a big hole was formed. Her eyes were gleaming.

She crawled through the hole, holding the vial tightly in her hand. Thing had crouched in a corner, under a pile of gloves. But she could sense where it was. She dug it up. It was shivering. And, right at that moment, a voice echoed in the house. It was Morticia.

"Mama! We're home!"

Wednesday put the cork on the bottle and hid it in her pocket. She gave Thing such a dreadful look that it didn't dare to move.

Heavy steps were heard from the stairs. A smell of vanilla scented cigar filled the corridor as Gomez walked through it. He suddenly noticed the damage on the door.  
"What the…" he murmured as he walked closer. "Wednesday?"

The baby girl looked at him with a neutral expression. Thing jumped in the air and began to gesture things to Gomez.  
"Slow down, old man" he said as he was trying to understand what the hand was saying. "What? Acid?"

He turned to his daughter again and took her in his arms. He looked at her with a seemingly angry look, but it was clear that a smile was hiding underneath his mustache.

He took her to his wife, who was in Grandmama's room, scolding her for losing Wednesday.

"But I swear, Morticia, she was right here! She even broke that bottle down there, see?" the old lady was trying to explain as they both saw Gomez coming into the room, holding the baby.

"There you are" Morticia said calmly. "Where was she?"

"She was ready to throw acid on Thing."  
"Oh no, Wednesday" said Morticia, raising her eyebrows. "Thing is part of our family as much as you and I, and you should treat it as one. Now give me that acid, alright?"

The little girl shook her head affirmatively and handed her mother the vial.

"Thank you" she answered.

"So, how was the bistro?" asked Grandmama.

"Oh, it was a dream. It was… But it isn't anymore" said Morticia.

"What happened?"

Gomez smiled and gave his wife a cheeky glance.

"We burnt it down" he answered.  
Grandmama giggled.

"Oh, you children and your games! Oh my, they burnt it down! Then it was definitely worth it!"  
"Indeed" said Morticia before she and her husband left for their bedroom.

As he was pulling down the zipper of her black satin dress, she sighed.

"Gomez" she said as he was kissing her neck. "Gomez!"

"Forgive me, cara mia. I cannot resist your ivory skin" he whispered.

She continued.

"Wednesday needs someone else to torture, don't you think?"

"Someone else?" he wondered as he was unbuckling her black lace bra. Her snow white breasts were revealed and he leaned against her chest, kissing them.

"Maybe we could grant her… a brother... or a sister" she finally revealed her thought between his muffled sighs of pleasure.

He smirked.

"Shall we start now then?" he whispered in her ear.

"Oui" she answered with a teasing look.  
He only needed that one word; soon, their bodies came together in a fiery unison.

 _(Thanks for reading, please review!)_


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER 10

To this day, nobody knows how Wednesday managed to get to the rooftop that day. At two years old, she wasn't crawling around anymore; she could now walk and run around the house. Besides, the simple phrases that she could pronounce when she was only a few months old had now been replaced with a wide range of extended vocabulary, which enabled her not only to form complex sentences, but also to read entire books. It all began when Tully gave Gomez a book for his birthday: "The Mystery Of The Bermuda Triangle". Gomez had already done a lot of research on the topic in the past and wasn't really interested in reading it, so he left it lying around. That was how his daughter found the book one day; she devoured it, and it left her hungry for more.

Apparently, that wasn't considered normal behavior for a two-year-old. Morticia had heard that bizarre opinion from Margaret, who was at least concerned about little Wednesday. She even indirectly criticized the young mother that she was pushing her daughter too much.

"Learning to read already! Why should she go through that so early?" she used to say, shaking her head with a disapproving look.

Morticia couldn't find a reason for Margaret's concern. She thought about herself when she was Wednesday's age; at two years old, little Morticia could also read and, in fact, she had a favorite book too; "Spells And Hexes For Trained Witches". She had found it among her mother's belongings and, by the time she turned three, she could almost recite it by heart.

Margaret, however, thought that a more suitable occupation for a little girl was playing with toys. That's why, when she turned up to the Addams mansion with her husband one day, she was holding a wrapped box. She gave it to Wednesday, who ripped up the wrapping paper and revealed a doll with long black hair and a bright yellow dress. She pouted.

"Look dear! I picked this doll because it has the same hair as you!" cheered Margaret.

"Her dress" said Wednesday with concealed disgust. "It's yellow."

"Of course it is!"

The girl grabbed the doll and ran to Grandmama's room. When she finally came out after quite some time, she had her hands hidden behind her back. She went up to her mother and proudly revealed to her the results of the doll makeover.

"Oh darling, it's wonderful" said Morticia.

The doll was now wearing a pitch black knee-length dress with a white collar, just like Wednesday's, and had its raven hair braided into two pigtails, exactly the same as one could notice on the girl's head.

"But I do think it's not complete yet" added her mother.

And, in front of Margaret's terrified eyes, she took it in her hands. Her long, pointy, red nails were shoved up the doll's throat. Slowly, she plucked out its little head, as the stuffing was overflowing. She pushed it back in with her delicate white fingers and handed the beheaded doll back to her daughter.

"Thank you, mother!" said Wednesday, delighted. She jumped on the couch and gave Morticia a hug. Then, she took the doll again and looked at it with bulging eyes.

"I will call her Marie Antoinette" she decided.

Maybe it would be needless to mention that Margaret didn't visit the Addamses for a few years after that.

But let's get back to that morning. How did little Wednesday manage to get to the rooftop that day, and how did she carry that anvil with her? It still remains a mystery, as well as an accomplishment that her parents are always secretly proud of. It appears that she had calculated everything in her head, and she was there right when Lurch was passing in front of the house with his duster, sprinkling dust in any clean corner he found. All of a sudden, the girl pushed the anvil, which howled in the air as it was falling. It landed forcefully on the butler's head, and Wednesday leaned forward to see if his skull had been crushed. However, much to her disappointment, she discovered that Lurch hadn't in fact noticed a thing. She leaned a little more forward to get a better view and she suddenly lost her balance. Her feet slipped and she fell into the void, just like the anvil had a while ago.

Gomez was sitting in the second floor living room, smoking one of his favorite vanilla scented cigars and watching his beautiful wife with adoration as she was knitting a tentacled toddler onesie with black and white stripes. He wanted to enjoy the gloomy weather outside and he opened the window. Quite unexpectedly, he saw his daughter passing in front of his eyes. Quickly, he opened his arms and she landed in them. He brought her in and turned to Morticia.

"Oh dear" she remarked.

As Wednesday was trying to explain why she had been found in that situation, her parents decided it was time for them to make an announcement.

"Wednesday darling, I know your wild instincts can't be held back" Morticia started to say.

"And, of course, Lurch is very resilient, but he is also very busy and you shouldn't keep him from doing his job" added Gomez.

"Taking your murderous attempts into consideration, your father and I made a decision" said Morticia.

Wednesday looked at them questioningly.

"We decided that you need someone else to torture. Someone new" said Gomez and winked.

"An octopus?" wondered the little girl.

"Oh no, better" remarked her mother.

"A lion?"

"Even better" continued Morticia.

"Then what?"

"A baby!" cheered Gomez.

Wednesday's expression remained indifferent.

"And where is that baby exactly?" she asked interrogatively.

"In here" he answered as he affectionately placed his hand on Morticia's belly. It was, indeed, noticeably swollen.

"And how did you get it in there?" asked Wednesday, raising her right eyebrow.

"We had sex" Morticia said naturally as she turned to the side and shared a kiss with her husband.

Wednesday grimaced.

Some weeks later, Tully Alford appeared in front of the Addams mansion for their regular exchanges. After the Gate played with him a little, it decided to let him in. As he came into the house, a rug made out of the skin of a polar bear suddenly came alive (or was alive already, who can tell?) and violently bit his ankle. Shocked, he started to jump up and down, until his ankle was released from the bear's jaws. In the process, however, he dropped the bottle of red wine that he was holding. The sound of crashing glass alarmed Gomez, who appeared after a couple of minutes with his wife.

"Tully! What happened, old man?" he asked as he was looking around. "Is that blood?"

"Your bear rug bit me!" Tully said in an upset tone.

"Bruno! Is it true?" asked Morticia as she looked at the bear rug rebukingly.

The bear's head growled remorsefully.

"It has a name?" Tully wondered in disgust.

"Of course!" said Gomez. "My father had brought Bruno from one of his trips when I was still a child. He…"

"Alright, alright. I'm sorry for the mess. By the way, it's not blood. I was holding a bottle of wine and I dropped it" said the lawyer.

"Wine? What for, old man?"

"To celebrate! My wife and I are expecting a child!"

Morticia smirked.

"Apparently it's a productive season. There must be something in the air. Ne pensez-vous pas, mon cher?" she asked her husband.

"My dear Tish… That's French" he whispered as he started to kiss her right hand, then her arm, her shoulder, her neck and then her left shoulder and her left arm all the way down to her left hand. Tully was standing there, watching in an awkward silence.

"Congratulations, Tully old man!" Gomez exclaimed when he finally satisfied his lust. "It is, indeed, a great coincidence, as we have recently found ourselves in the same condition."

He embraced Morticia from behind, laying his hands on her now clearly visible baby bump.

While Lurch was first vacuuming and then mopping the floor to clean it up from the wine, Tully and Gomez were discussing financial issues. Morticia wasn't interested, so she went to her little garden and began to prune her roses. Hidden among the plants, she found her daughter.

"Wednesday! What are you doing here, dear?"

"I wanted to see how long it would take you to notice I'm gone" she said.

"Why would you ever want to do that?"

"To see what would change if you didn't have me."

"But why…"

Wednesday didn't stay to listen. She quickly ran downstairs and left her mother in confusion.

Morticia wondered what was wrong with her child. Had she or Gomez said or done anything that hurt her? She knew Wednesday had excellent control over her feelings, which almost made her look like she didn't have any feelings at all. And now she was acting strangely… or well, at least relatively strangely.

That night, she had gone to kiss her little girl goodnight and tuck her in. As she was sitting by the bedpost, Wednesday extended her arm and laid her hand on her mother's belly.

"Does the baby kick?" she asked.

"Oh no, I'm afraid this baby is too lazy to move around" answered Morticia.

"What was I doing when I was in your belly?"

"You were the naughtiest little girl. You would kick all the time. I was so proud of you."

"Really?"

"Oh yes. And when you were born… You suddenly decided to be quiet. You were lying there, with your little arms crossed on your chest… You scared the life out of that midwife. You should have seen her face!"

Wednesday smiled, with the same inconceivable smile as her mother.

"Mother", she said, "when will the baby be born?"

"In about four months. Granny says it must be a boy this time. A baby brother."

Wednesday decided to analyze her reasoning, which had been gnawing at her all those weeks.

"Do you and father love me?"

"More than words can describe."

"When there is one child, it gets a certain amount of love from the parents. Right?"

"A vast amount" said Morticia, wondering where this was going.

"So, if a second child arrives, will they have to share it?" she asked seriously.

"Share it?"

"The love. Do they have to take half of it?"

Morticia smiled. It all made sense now.

"Wednesday, love isn't like granny's soup. You don't divide it into shares and give each person their own bowl. Love is the only thing in the world that is truly unlimited. You can give, and give, and give all your love to one person, and you'll still have enough love to offer to a million others. It comes from inside you. You will always have my unlimited love, and so will the new baby."

The little girl kept a straight face, but her mother knew she had touched a chord.

"Goodnight Wednesday" she said and kissed her on the forehead.

"Goodnight mother" replied the little girl. She held her beheaded doll tightly, pulled the blanket over her face and, finally relieved, she immersed in a peaceful sleep.

Gomez was holding a black leather riding crop, fondling it with affection. When she entered the room, he proudly presented it to her.

"Remember this, querida? I thought we had lost it! I found it in the dungeon. I had missed it… I'd love to get a taste of it again" he said playfully.

"Not tonight, darling… I'm not in the mood."

She sat beside him on the bed.

"Not even a little bit?"

"No Gomez, I'm sorry."

"Don't be, I understand. Tomorrow, perhaps."

"Perhaps."

She climbed under the sheets and lay her head on his chest. He leaned over and kissed her hair, her forehead, her cheek and finally her lips. She loved that ritual - he would always kiss different parts of her body before he ended up locking lips with her.

"Will you just hold me?" she whispered.

He answered by wrapping his arms around her and pulling her close to himself. He fondled her hair, which spread on his chest like a waterfall.

"Did you drink your arsenic, Tish?"

"Oh no, I forgot."

"Cara mia, you're carrying a baby! You need to take care of yourself!"

He reached for the vial on the bedside table and he grabbed a silver spoon from the drawer. He poured a few drops in it and brought it to her mouth.

"That's better" he said with a smile as he placed the vial and the spoon on the table. Although he knew what a strong and decisive woman his wife was, he felt like he was taking care of an infant; she looked so fragile and vulnerable… He was filled with a desire to protect her, to hold her in his arms forever and hide her away from everything and everyone. He gently kissed the top of her head.

"What are you thinking about?" he asked as he observed the distracted look in her eyes.

"This time, I'm not scared" she mumbled.

"What do you mean, darling?"

"When I had Wednesday, I was scared. I concealed it, but it was frightening. I didn't believe I could be somebody's mother. The thought had crossed my mind several times, but when it became my reality, I wasn't sure I could handle it."

Gomez gasped. He would never have thought that she had hidden something like that from him.

"Cara mia… Why didn't you tell me?"

"It didn't last long. It all dissolved with the first breastfeeding. I don't know how, it just sort of happened. But it was overwhelming to think that you and I created an actual person and that we were responsible for her. It thrilled me, it scared me, it made me anxious…"

"You are the best mother any child could ever ask for" he assured her.

She didn't respond. She took his big, strong hand in her delicate palm, his olive skin creating a stark contrast against the milky white color of hers.

"I adore you" she mumbled.

"I adore you more" he replied.

"Wednesday is insecure about the new baby" she said after a while.

"How so?"

She described to him the conversation she had had with her daughter.

"Well, she takes after her mother. Wednesday never appeared to have such emotions so far. She can conceal it very well. That's a dangerous talent, Tish."

"Indeed. But I could sense it… I believe she is now reassured."

He studied her as she lay her head on the side, with her ear on his chest.

"What is it, my love?"

"I'm just… listening to your heart. It's like a lullaby. Gomez…"

"Cara mia?"

"I'm happy" she whispered and granted him a smile as her eyelids closed and she finally fell asleep.

He held her tighter. Outside of their window, an owl was howling, breaking the eerie silence of the night.

 _(Thanks for reading, please review!)_


	11. Chapter 11

_Hello everyone! Thank you so much for reading this! I want to apologize for taking so long to update it, but I've been working on new things and I've also had too much schoolwork. I hope you like this new chapter, despite the fact that it's a bit short. Enjoy!_

CHAPTER 11

Their baby boy was born on a very sunny day, which Morticia considered a bad omen. This time, when her water broke, she was rushed to the hospital. There were some complications; the baby's position was upside down and its feet were at the place where its head should be.

The doctor announced to the parents-to-be that he had to perform a c-section.

"Does that mean you'll lacerate her abdomen with a scalpel and pull the baby through her insides?" Gomez asked enthusiastically.

"Technically yes, although that's a very... extreme way to put it, Mr. Addams."

"Cara mia, isn't it thrilling?" he turned to his wife.

"Oui… Mon sauvage…" she muttered.

Gomez lost control and began to kiss her arm as the doctor watched them in a mixture of confusion, frustration, disgust and fear.

"C-section it is!" announced the father-to-be to the three other members of the family who were sitting in the waiting room. Neither of them looked particularly happy to be there; Wednesday was trying to climb on top of Lurch's head, while Grandmama was nagging about how the painfully white rooms with the bright orange chairs hurt her eyes.

"What is a c-section?" Wednesday asked her grandmother, who began to provide her with an explanation enriched with all the gory details.

Gomez insisted that he be allowed in the operation room. As the doctors were preparing the anesthetic injection, he interrupted:

"Oh, that won't be necessary."

"Excuse me?" said the surgeon.

Morticia smiled politely.

"My husband is right, doctor. I won't need anesthesia. You can put that aside."

"Ma'am, you do realize that we are going to cut through your flesh" the doctor remarked.

"Of course! And I do not want to miss any of it!" she answered delightfully.

Unfortunately, she didn't manage to convince them, and she watched them shove the needle in her arm before she immersed in a state of unconsciousness. When she woke up, she felt a strong, sharp pain in her lower abdomen. She let out a sigh - the pleasure that pain brought her had come in the most unsuitable moment.

They brought her the baby and lay it in her arms. He was plump, pale like herself and some gold fuzz was visible on his head. Gomez, who was standing next to her, smiled and felt a tear streaming down his face.

"He reminds me of my brother" he whispered as he leaned over and kissed the top of her head. "Fester looked just like our baby when he was little. Only he didn't have any hair."

"He's beautiful" she remarked.

Soon, they took him home. Another room, quite similar to Wednesday's, was prepared for the little boy. He was a very quiet and peaceful baby, as opposed to his sister, who loved attempting to murder everyone around her. The new baby wanted nothing but to eat and sleep. He only started to whimper when he was hungry; and he was hungry quite often.

Morticia quickly realized that her own milk was not enough for the insatiable little boy. She breastfed him more than twenty times a day, and he greedily devoured his portion. But then he cried, and it was clear that he needed a supplement. Gomez decided to help. He took a feeding bottle, filled it with a deadly mixture of vodka, tonic and lemonade and handed it to his son. The baby bolted it down hungrily and let out a burp full of satisfaction.

Soon, the twenty feeds a day became fifteen, then ten, and then they dropped to about five. Gomez's cocktail was doing the trick; it was about time, as Morticia didn't have much milk left and Gomez didn't have much patience. He wanted his wife back, and the fact that she would stick around the whole day with a baby sucking on her breast meant that he couldn't have her. He would go lock himself in his special room and play with his trains furiously. He had decided that nobody else was to enter this private room except from his loyal assistant, Thing.

But the boy was now growing up, and Morticia was able to return to her usual activities. After a long time they spent considering several names for their son, she and her husband decided to call him Pugsley. The months passed, and soon little Pugsley was a toddler with chubby cheeks and spiky blond hair. Morticia often wondered about that hair color - both she and her husband had pitch-black hair, and this result was a mystery. But she loved her little boy either way, and she was always happy to watch him and his sister play.

Wednesday had grown too. She was now almost four years old. At first, the new baby didn't interest her, but after a while she found several ways to involve him in her games. She would use all kinds of weapons and murderous devices on him, and he would gladly play along. On cold winter nights, Gomez would sit on the couch by the fireplace, his wife lying on his lap, and he would smile at his children, who were running around the living room holding knives and daggers.

Morticia made sure that she told Wednesday and Pugsley a bedtime story every night. She was a gifted narrator, and she made her stories come alive in front of her children's eyes.

"And so the witch lured Hansel and Gretel into the candy house by promising them more sweets… And she told them to look in the oven."

Wednesday's eyes widened as she imagined the fiery hell in front of Hansel and Gretel's eyes. Morticia continued.

"And she was about to push them in, when lo and behold! Hansel pushed the poor defenseless witch into the oven instead, where she was burnt alive, writhing in agony! Now, Wednesday and Pugsley… What do you think that feels like?"

Pugsley, who had found the witch to be truly adorable, started crying when he heard about her tragic fate.

"Mother," said Wednesday, "he's only a child."

Morticia took her little boy in her arms and comforted him.

"Don't cry, Pugsley. It's just a story. A true witch would know better. She would never get tricked into such a situation."

Pugsley looked at her with red eyes.

"Come on now dear. Time for bed. Say goodnight to your sister!"

"Night, Wenzie!" he said.

Wednesday rolled her eyes. Pugsley could never pronounce her name correctly.

"Two years old and he still talks like a baby. If I hadn't seen mother carrying him all those months, I would assume he was adopted" she thought.

Darkness was falling around the mansion and the children were sleeping peacefully. Gomez was lying on the bed, chains wrapped around his arms and legs and an impatient expression on his face.

"That bedtime story took you forever, querida" he remarked.

Morticia smirked as she unzipped her dress. She let it slide off, revealing her black laced lingerie and her leather corset, also black.

"Leather?" asked Gomez.

She opened a drawer in her bedside table and pulled out a red leather whip.

"Leather" she assured him.

Her husband smiled widely. This was going to be fun.


End file.
